The bond of NaruSaku
by rmorrill2019
Summary: They fall in love that's all you need to know.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 How Painful **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the show.**

Naruto woke up in a panic he swung his leg's around and placed his feet on the floor. Naruto then quickly walked through his mess in his crappy apartment. Naruto was very lazy toward house hold tasks but when it came to missions he was ambitious. Naruto then opened the fridge and grabbed a ice cold soda. He didn't grab anything to eat, he wasn't feeling hungry and he was also in a hurry. It was his big day he was going to take his test to become a Chunin. He wasn't able to take it with his friends because he was off training to become a better ninja. Naruto rushed out the door and down a flight of stairs to the main entrance to his apartment complex. Naruto walked down the road to the training ground and as he walked down the road he cracked open his soda and chugged it. Then out of the corner of his eye he could see Sakura talking Tsunade, but he was late and had no time to chat.

Naruto replied with a "huh..." turning his head to her and then back to the road with his head down.

Sakura jogged up behind him tugging on the back of his white t "Naruto where are you going"

"I'm late " Naruto said sternly

"Why are you acting so rude" the girl said

Naruto then picked up his pace and ignored Sakura because he didn't feel like talking to the girl that had been ignoring his signs that he liked her for years.

"whatever Naruto" Sakura said pissed off that he ignored her

Naruto had finally made it to the training grounds where he would test to become a Chunin he was very excited

"Naruto are you ready" Kakashi asked Naruto

"Im ready as ill ever be" the teen said as he sipped his soda and setting it down.

"okay I'm going all out this time so be prepared" Kakashi told his student

"uugghh" Naruto felt a sharp pain run through his entire body. Then he fell to the ground in pain

"Naruto are you okay" His sensei asked

"It hurts" The boy in the white t replied

"Okay i'm going to call lady Tsunade to see what the proplem might be" Kakashi said

"uuuuggghhhh" Naruto screamed while rolling around in the dirt and then another shot through his body "uugghh"

"Naruto" Tsunade said "are you okay"

"ugghh" Naruto screamed again

"okay were going to pick you up now, do you want to be hospitalized or do you want to just go home and sleep it off" The Hokage said

"Take me home now" Naruto yelled

"okay lets go" The older woman said

When they arrived at Naruto's shitty apartment they laid Naruto in his bed he was still in pain he tried to sleep he laid they until he finally found it.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short I didn't want to cut in to the good stuff yet. This is my first story please leave any comments or concerns I am trying my best to keep you viewer's interested. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter**** 2**

Naruto woke to a knock on his bedroom door.

"Who is it?"Naruto said in pain

"Its Sakura I was told to check in on you, is it okay if I come in?"

"Sure" The teen replied  
Sakura opened the door to Naruto only in his orange boxers and his black socks.  
"Naruto put some clothes on" The pinkett said  
"ummm I don't have any clean clothes, can you check?" Naruto replied  
Sakura looked in his dresser to find one sock.  
"It doesn't look like you have any clean clothes"Sakura said  
Naruto stood up "ugh" "

"I'm going to grab some of your clothes and throw them in the washer" Sakura said

"okay Ill help" "ugh" Naruto said painfully

Naruto and Sakura threw some of Naruto's clothes in the washer while they waited Sakura cooked Naruto some insta-raman and her some inhaled his food because he hadn't eaten all day the day before, he then asked Sakura for a bite of her eggs.

"Naruto you just ate insta-raman " The girl said

"But I'm staving" Naruto cried

"Fine" Sakura said

Naruto took a bite then went into the laundry room to find his clothes were done and he could put them in the dryer. Sakura finished her food and washed her plate and then joined Naruto.

"I'm going to take a shower my clothes should be done by the time I'm done" The blonde teen informed.

"okay" Sakura replied

Naruto then walked slowly and painfully to the bathroom. He then tampered with the knobs and tried to find the right temperature, he then got undressed and got in the shower. While Sakura cleaned Naruto's house because Naruto was never going to get around to it. The girl did the dishes, moped, wept and picked up the trash laying on the floor. Naruto finished his shower and had to come out in his dirty orange boxers.

"Naruto" Sakura cried pointing to his pelvis

"What?" The now worried teen said gazing down as Sakura continued.

"Your penis, it's... it's hanging out of you boxers" Sakura answered turning her head, looking away. As The blond teen fixed himself.

"Sorry Sakura" The now blushing teen said with haist.

'Yeah that was bad, now go put your clothes on and ill heal you" The shocked girl replied

Naruto then went to put some clothes on then went to get healed by Sakura. It then became very awkward for the both of them.

"We should properly get going" Sakura told Naruto

"where are we going?" The confused boy asked.

"What i didn't tell you, we have to got talk to Tsunade-sama" Sakura said to the blonde teen

"okay" The boy replied

When they arrived at the Hokage mansion Tsunade tells Naruto to wait in the hall because she has to talk to Sakura alone for a minute. Naruto does as he is told.

"Sakura we don't know what is wrong with Naruto at the moment so ur are going to have to stay with him at his crummy apartment for a few days while we figure things out"Tsunade told Sakura

"I have better things to do then to baby sit Naruto" Sakura explained

"Doesn't matter anymore this a mission and you must"Granny told Sskura

"if i must" Sakura said in a pissed off voice.

Sakura walked out of the room and looked at Naruto.

"Looks like were bunk mates for a few days"The pissed girl said

**Naruto thought to himself could this really be happening the girl of my dreame is going to be staying with me until get better. _"This is your chance to bang her"_ Kurma said to Naruto inside his phyci _"shut up Kurma I would never do that to Sakura besides i'm stuck in the friend zone"._ _"Not for long"_ The nine tails told Naruto. _"okay I'm taking your word Kurma"_**

Naruto and Sakura headed back down to Naruto's now half way clean apartment. It was getting late and Sakura needed to wash the sheets because she wasn't about to sleep in Naruto's dirty bed without clean sheets.

"Okay Naruto I'm going to wash the sheets and go take a shower find me something to wear for the night"Sakura informed the blonde teen.

Naruto did as he was told but when he returned from his bedroom she had already got in the shower. _How am i going to give Sakura her clothes. Naruto thought to himself ."**Just walk in and give it to her" The beast said . "Okay I'm going to take your word on this one" Naruto replied **__  
_

Naruto walked up to the bathroom door to make sure the water was still was Naruto then slowly opened the door and crept in.

"Naruto is that you"Sakura asked worried

"Yeah i'ts me just setting your clothes on the floor" Naruto said scared that Sakura might beat him to a pulp.

'Get out now Naruto now!" Sakura screamed at Naruto

Naruto ran out of the bathroom and into his room knowing that Sakura was going to give him hell when she got out of the waited patiently for her to come in and beat him up. Sakura opened the bathroom door now dressed and very mad. She walked into the room Naruto was in and told him to come to the slowly followed behind her.

"Naruto what did you see while you were in there" Sakura asked Naruto

"Nothing i swear nothing at all" Naruto cried

"Good now get ur ass in the bed now "Sakura yelled

Sakura then went to the laundry room and grabbed the sheets and telling Naruto to move so she could put the sheets on the bed. They both got in the bed,Naruto on the far side of the bed stripped down to nothing but his clean orange boxers and Sakura in a white t and some smaller gym shorts from when Naruto was younger.

"Good night Sakura"Naruto told Sakura

Sakura just rolled over facing the other direction not saying a word and fell stayed up for a few more hours because he wasn't feeling very tired and was thinking about him and Sakura 'What if" Naruto thought to himself before falling alseep.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will be posting chapters every two to three days. Please leave any comment's or concern' you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:I WILL NOT BE posting the next chapter until i get some reveiws i need to know if you are enjoying the story so far. Thank you!**


End file.
